


Soulmate AU Skam One-Shots

by Jettus01



Series: The Soulmate AU series [3]
Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Friendship-soulmates, Isak/Even romanitc soulmates, M/M, Romantic-soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettus01/pseuds/Jettus01
Summary: Hello! So, this is a soulmate AU one-shot book! You can request (On the first book in this series), I write! I do have some rules so I hope you’ll follow them.A letter appears on people's left arm when they turn 16, for each month it comes a new letter. In the end, it says a name.





	1. Hello!

Hello! This is my Soulmate AU one-shot book for Skam. I'm doing this for multiple fandoms, so if you have a request I would be pleased if you do so in the first book where all the request rules and such are. Without further a due! Enjoy!


	2. Isak x Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Loly:  
Isak x Even  
Infinity status: Red  
Bonding: Gold  
Any one-shot

Even sat in the living room with his girlfriend Sonja and his parents, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. He and Sonja had agreed that if the first letter wasn’t an S, then they would take a break and see if Even’s soulmate would be something more than a friend for him.

Alarms went off and everyone smiled at him. “Happy birthday, Even.” He thanked them before looking down at his left arm. A letter was starting to appear, they noticed quite fast which letter it was. “I.” Even said and looked up at his parents, then he looked at Sonja. “We agreed that we’d take a break if this was the case. Now we just need to see who’s the person and how close you’ll actually be.” She told him, slightly heartbroken at the fact that they weren’t soulmates.

Five months later the first name was complete and he had the beginning of the last name. Isak V. Whenever Even felt too much pressure, he looked at the name and smiled for himself. Even had a feeling that Isak would mean more to him than what most people think.

Cut to the night to June 21st 2015, Isak is way too scared to look down as he walked around in his room trying to calm down. Jonas were sitting on his bed. “Come on, Isak! It’s just the first letter! It’s not like you’ll meet tomorrow and run off to get married.” He said, clearly annoyed at his friend. “Okay, fine…” He hesitated before looking down at the grey letter that has been there for the past 30 minutes. “E” He said.

When March of 2016 came, Isak had Even Bech N written on his wrist and he felt like something was wrong. Isak was visiting Jonas a late Sunday night when he felt it. Jonas looked at his best friend. “Are you okay, Isak?” He asked him. “Something is wrong, I feel like I need to be there for Even.” Isak told him with a shaky voice. “When it’s time, you’ll be there for him…” Jonas tried to assure him. “What if it is too late then? Jonas, this is really bad.” Isak’s anxiety was rising as he spoke.”Isak, if you can feel him, then he can feel you! Try to calm down, and maybe he will feel better!” Isak tried to calm down and when he finally did, he felt the bad feeling disappear. Jonas hugged his tired friend. “Great job, Isak. Even would be so proud of you, I’m proud of you.” Isak felt a slight tingling feeling in his arm, and saw as the next letter appeared. “Even Bech Næ… I’m curious to what his full name is.” He smiled for himself, as Jonas looked proudly at his friend. “I think you’ll know sooner than you think.”

As we get to August 17th, Even starts at Hartvig Nissen to do his third year over again. He really doesn’t want to be there, but as he sees a boy with blonde curly hair hidden under a snapback he thinks he might like the school after all.  
Isak walks past a tall, handsome boy as he was talking to Jonas. “I might only miss one letter left, Jonas. That’s all I’m missing, then I’ll have his full name, do you know how annoying that is?” Isak complained. “Hey! I have his first name and the first letter of the surname, stop complaining!” Jonas said annoyed. “And besides, you’ll get your possibly last letter in 4 days. I’ll get the second letter in the surname in 3…”.

The week after, Even heard someone screech out the name of his soulmate. “ISAK VALTERSEN!” Eva screamed at her friend. Isak turned to her. “Yes, Eva?” He said with a smirk. “You have the full name!” She said looking at his arm, visible for anyone to see. “Possibly, maybe he has more to his name, maybe he doesn’t.” Isak smiled at her as he left for class. Even ran after him, but when he got inside the school Isak was gone.

After an event at Eva’s house, (minus the whole Emma trying to get it on with Isak, cause when you know who your soulmate is you simply don’t do stuff like that.) Sana had blackmailed Isak into going to Kosegruppa. When Isak sees Even properly, his heart stops for a second. Even talks lightly with the girls before sitting down next to Isak (such plot twist, such wow. Sorry, I’m writing this when I’m not in a good state).

“Hey, I’m Even.” He says reaching out with his right hand. “Isak.” The younger boy answered shaking the hand, showing that he does indeed have manners, before looking at his own left arm. “Isak… as in Isak Valtersen?” Even asks him. Isak nodded and smiled to Even, who pulled up his sleeve on the left arm showing his soulmark. As Isak pulled up his own sleeve, he asked “So, Even… as in Even Bech Næsheim?” Even smiled brightly and looked at Isak’s soulmark. Even Bech Næsheim with an infinity mark that turned surprisingly enough red. “That’s strange, aren’t we supposed to kiss for that to happen?” Isak asked awkwardly. “Yeah, I guess we are special.” Even answered him him brightly. They continued their conversation and were so deep into it that they didn’t notice Vilde talking and telling people to stand up. Eva walked up to them smirking. “So, we need people to go two and two on cooking teams, and since it seems like you are so close already, why don’t you go together?” She said, clearly looking quickly at their exposed soulmarks. “It’s fine with me.” Even said charmingly. “Sure.” Isak said afterwards.

Emma had tried to convince them that they could go three and three if it was necessary, clearly she was dead set on Isak having her as his soulmate as she only saw the E. “Emma, when is your birthday?” He asked, trying to be as nice as possible. “19th of december.” She told him. “And you are born in 2000, meaning you haven’t gotten any letters yet?” He asked her. She nodded. “I’m really sorry, Emma. You seem like a great girl, but I’m not your soulmate. You see, I have the full name.” He showed her his soulmark, hinting that Even is indeed is soulmate. “But you-” She stopped herself from saying that they could end up being just friends type of soulmate, when she saw the red infinity mark. “Oh. Sorry.” She said, before leaving them alone. Isak whined. “I feel so mean.” Even hugged him, “Nah, she deserved that for being pushy without knowing who her own soulmate is.” Isak smiled up at him as they pulled away from the hug. “Thanks…”

The week after, Isak met up with Even and they went home to the eldest. They had a great time joking around, eating cheese toasties, drinking beer and yeah, smoking. Then they heard the doorbell ring.

A few of Even’s friends came in and Isak saw one of the girls pushing herself on Even. “Sonja, we talked about this and you agreed. We took a break because we aren’t soulmates and if it turned out that my soulmate and I would be something more than friends then we would break up officially, which we did. I told you months ago that I thought Isak would mean more than just as a friend to me. And I was right.” Even waved Isak over who walked slightly awkwardly towards Even and his friends. “Guys, this is Isak Valtersen, my soulmate. Isak, this is my friends.” They all shook hands, then Isak noticed that Sonja was glaring at him. Everyone sat down and Even proudly showed off his soulmark.


End file.
